Di Satu Tempat
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Hanya sebuah pertemuan yang tak disengaja/"Aku punya banyak waktu kosong" Bohong. Kau masih memiliki tanggungan untuk menyelesaikan maket/Kaito-Miku-Len/OoC/Drabble


**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Di Satu Tempat**  
**.**

**.**

Tombol _shutter_ ditekannya berkali-kali, tak merasa sayang jika harus menghabiskan _frame_-nya hanya untuk memotret sesuatu yang bagi kebanyakan orang tidak penting. Berkutat dengan kepastian membuatnya selalu merasa tertarik dengan suatu ketidakpastian. Berada di keramaian ini membuatnya sepenuhnya lupa bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan maket desainnya malam ini juga untuk kemudian dikumpulkan besok senin.

Mungkin bukan lupa, tapi berusaha untuk melupakan. Dan itu terbukti berhasil.

Dia memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, tapi jika dikeramaian dia bebas menekan tombol _shutter_ tanpa mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, 'Kenapa tidak?'.

Berkali-kali dia tersenyum tipis mendapati _frame_ fotonya telah berisi gambar yang sangat _human_. Menurutnya sendiri. Memang subjektif. Toh yang berhubungan dengan manusia selalu mengangkat spanduk subjektif.

Arak-arakan masih terus berjalan, beruntung dia tepat berada di depan barisan penonton. Kameranya terus membidik, tak memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sampai baju lengannya ditarik dengan cukup kuat, memaksanya menurunkan kamera dari depan wajahnya.

"Ano….," seorang gadis tampak ragu untuk berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Maaf. Bisa kau tunjukkan rute terdekat menuju kuil?" suaranya lirih, teredam tetabuhan yang makin lama makin keras, diikuti pekikan dan teriakan orang di sekitarnya. Suara gadis itu tak terdengar oleh sang pemuda.

"Suaramu tak terdengar. Bisa kau ulangi?," dia berteriak – berusaha menyaingi suara di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir gadis berkuncir dua. Sialnya, dengan jarak sedekat ini dia dapat mencium wangi vanilla dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku rute terdekat menuju kuil?"

"Ahh," dari aksennya, dia bukanlah orang Tokyo, "Terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan. Aku bisa mengantarmu" Sungguh, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ingin dia mengumpat. Hei, tujuan dia datang ke festival ini untuk _hunting_ foto, bukan malah menggunakan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk sekedar mengantarkan seorang tak dikenal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih," gadis itu tersenyum.

Manis.

Oh. Shit. Abaikan keluhan tadi, rasanya dia tidak akan menyesal memakai waktunya untuk berada di samping gadis itu.

"Tapi…apa tidak merepotkanmu?" manik matanya yang hijau kebiruan meredup, menampilkan kekhawatiran yang jelas.

Hijau kebiruan. Hanya warna yang biasa. Warna biasa yang mendadak menjadi indah bagi mata _saphire_nya. "Aku punya banyak waktu kosong" Bohong. Kau masih memiliki tanggungan untuk menyelesaikan maket. Jika kau tak cepat pulang dan mulai mengerjakannya, tak ada jaminan bahwa tugas itu akan bisa dikumpulkan besok pagi.

Ah. Persetan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing – memotret. _Pocket camera_ gadis itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan bunyi, yang selalu diikuti senyum yang lebar.

Telinganya hanya bisa mendengar samar pekikan tertahan gadis itu, 'Aku akan mengalahkannya', hanya kalimat itu, yang diucapkan berulang-ulang. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, sambil sesekali mengarahkan lensa kamera DSLR-nya ke wajah gadis itu – yang entah kenapa baginya sangat ekspresif.

Kuil telah terlihat dari tempat mereka sekarang berdiri.

"Kaito," tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berteriak ke arah deretan stand penjual makanan.

Teriakan yang membuat _sapphire_ pemuda pirang itu mencari objek yang dipanggil oleh gadis berkuncir dua. Hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati gadis itu berlari ke arah pemuda berambut biru dan memeluknya erat. Nafasnya makin sesak ketika pemuda itu mengacak rambut gadis itu – yang membuat bibirnya manyun sebelum kemudian balik mengacak rambut sang pemuda. Dapat di dengarnya suara gadis itu, "Kau kemana saja? Aku tersesat. _Baka_" Kalimat yang dibalas dengan tawa lepas pemuda bersurai biru.

Dia berbalik, memacu langkahnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih itu. Menolak untuk sekedar menoleh dan berpura-pura tak mendengar sebuah teriakan dari suara yang mulai familiar ditelinganya, "Tuan berambut pirang! Hei, Tuan!"

Yah, mungkin kejadian ini merupakan _scene_ yang telah dibuat oleh Tuhan sehingga dia bisa pulang lebih cepat untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

Tuhan masih sayang kepadamu, Kagamine Len.

_Oh sial, aku bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya._

Bukti bahwa mereka pernah bertemu hanyalah berpuluh _frame_ dalam memori kameranya, yang berisi wajah gadis itu. Mungkin tidak buruk untuk dijadikan _wallpaper_ desktop laptopnya.

**-owari-**

Tanpa baca ulang, mohon maklum kalau typo bertebaran. Mohon maklum juga kalau absurd, salahkan saya yang sedang _bad-mood_ karena sakit gigi :)

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
